


KFP - Animal Corruption AU

by Emeraldshy98



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Body Dysphoria, Corruption, Flashbacks, Gen, Mild Language, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldshy98/pseuds/Emeraldshy98
Summary: The Furious Five and Shifu have gained animal qualities on their bodies after an accident from ten years. They decided to hid away in the palace and not make contact with any humans. Oogway suggests a cure to be found and that the finder shall be chosen from the Furious Five.“So I’ll tell him the story of how we became beasts... I’m about to tell you the story about... the “accident”...” - Tigress, about to tell Po of their corruption origin story
Relationships: Crane/Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Mantis/Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)





	KFP - Animal Corruption AU

**Author's Note:**

> Everything plays out like the movies except there are a few alterations like Mantis wanting to use Po as a test dummy for his acupuncture set, the tournament being held to find a cure, and many more.

Po: (narrating) Legends tells of the story of five beasts with different styles of Kung Fu. Beasts who were originally human but transformed after a terrible accident... An accident that only affected the Five and Shifu. Now, I do not know what exactly happened in the accident but what I do know is that they had some animal parts on their bodies. After transforming, they hid away in the Jade Palace and never left, fearing that they’ll be called monsters. Now this, children, is how the brave Dragon Warrior saved China, the Furious Five and Shifu’s corruptions. This is the first part of the story...

(Place: The Jade Palace; Time: Morning; Scene: Tigress’ room)

(Tigress removes the blanket from herself and gets up then is heard yawning)

(She then gets her clothes on and does her hair in the mirror. She is shown to be corrupted by animal bits)

Tigress: Time to start the day while still waiting for that cure. (she walks out of her room)

Mantis: (pokes his head out) Hey, Tigress. Anything about the cure being found?

Tigress: (shook her head) Nope. Nothing.

Mantis: (comes out of his room to show that he has a bug behind and arms and is really small) Man, I really want my hands back. (looked at his second pair of bug legs) I don’t mind the extra legs, though. They look cool.

Monkey: (comes out of his to show that he has primate arms, a foot, ears, and a tail) I don’t mind this either. I really like the tail. It’s like an extra arm. Speaking of, these are great for the winter.

(Mantis jumps on his shoulder and he smiled at him)

Tigress: Yeah but I don’t want to be called a monster or beast if we ever stepped foot outside the palace.

Shifu: (standing at the end of the hallway) Good morning, students. Ready to start the day?

(Shifu is shown to be taller than Mantis, has red panda ears, a tail, and facial features. His hands are shown to be brown.)

Tigress: Yeah but...

Monkey: Viper nor Crane got out of their rooms yet.

Mantis: They’re heavy sleepers.

Shifu: (walked towards one of the doors and knocked) Master Viper, it is time for you to wake up.

Mantis: Who wants to bet that she’s either in Crane’s room or she’s in deep sleep?

Monkey: I’m putting my money on the first one.

Tigress: I saw Viper go into her room last night.

Mantis: But what if she went into Crane’s room in the middle of the night?

Tigress: I didn’t hear any noises then.

Shifu: (rolled his eyes) Alright, next room. (went to the door across and knocked) Master Crane, it is now time to get up.

(The door opened)

Crane: I’m up. I’m up. (yawned) Sorry about that. (grabbed his hat and puts it on) Are we going out in public or...?

(Crane is shown to have the body of a bird but his head is human with hair while there are some feathers and the color of his beak on his face.)

Shifu: No, we are not.

Crane: Phew. That’s a relief.

Mantis: So, where is your girlfriend?

Crane: Viper’s not my girlfriend!

Tigress: You two literally started dating two weeks ago. The fuck do you mean she’s not your girlfriend?

Shifu: Now, now, students. Master Tigress, watch your language. Master Crane, wake up Master Viper.

Tigress: (bows down) I apologize, Master.

Crane: (bows down) Will do, Master Shifu.

Shifu: Now, I will be going. See you all at the dining hall. (leaves)

Mantis: So, is she in her room or your room?

Crane: Uh... Will you excuse me for a minute? (went into his room and closed the door) You’re still asleep, huh?

(Viper is shown with the bottom half of a snake and splotches of scales on her body. She is also sleeping in bed)

Crane: (went over to her and carefully shook her) Hey, love. Time for you to wake up.

Viper: (turns over to see Crane and smiled) Good morning, dear...

Crane: Shifu wants you to get up.

Viper: (gets up as her hair falls down and yawns) Let me fix my hair first.

Crane: Alright. And after you’re done with yours, do you mind doing mines in a braid?

Viper: (putting her hair into buns) Sure. Have they found the cure yet?

Crane: (sighed) I’m afraid not, love.

Viper: (went over to him and starts braiding his hair) Where are the others?

Crane: Standing outside our door, waiting for you. (smiled at her) You look beautiful today.

Viper: I know, you said that yesterday and the days before.

Crane: But it’s true.

Viper: I know, dear.

(They left the room)

Tigress: Oh my god. You were sleeping in his room.

Viper: Is that a problem?

Monkey: No, we didn’t expect Shifu to not know when he was knocking on your door.

Mantis: Alright, let’s go.

(Time skip after the tournament)

Po: (gasped) It’s the Furious Five! You’re all—

Crane: Hideous?

Monkey: Scary?

Mantis: Terrifying?

Viper: Strange?

Tigress: Monsters?

Po: Amazing! Your performances were awesome!

Crane: Wait, wait, wait! Are you ignoring the fact that we look like this?

Tigress: Ten years since the accident and we haven’t been out of the palace cause of this.

Viper: We were scared of being called names like monsters.

Mantis: So we basically hid in the palace to avoid contact from humans.

Monkey: We’re waiting for a cure to this and we haven’t found it.

Po: (shocked by their words) Wow... I can’t believe you all think that way of yourselves... But I don’t see you guys as hideous, scary, terrifying, strange or monsters. You guys are awesome.

Tigress: We were transformed into this. We were once humans.

Crane: If anything, I could say that I’m hideous.

Viper: No you’re not, dear.

Crane: Yes, I am.

Mantis: If you two start flirt fighting, do it in another room.

Po: So? A human, which is myself, will help you find that cure. Do you guys have any idea what the cure looks like or what it is?

Monkey: No. No one has any idea what it could be.

Tigress: This cure could be anything. The thing is that everyone thinks it’s some kind of potion.

Po: How about you?

Tigress: I think it’s something like medicine tablets.

Mantis: Well, Crane thinks it’s nonexistent.

Tigress: It’s because he doesn’t like himself now, is it?

Crane: (frowning) I remember having fingers but now I have feathers!

Viper: (comforting him) It’s alright, dear. Remember I still love you.

Po: I’m sure the cure is somewhere. By the way, how did you all—

Shifu: (walking in) So, you’ll be the one to find the cure for us?

Po: Yep, that is me. The chosen Dragon Warrior as Oogway calls it.

Shifu: (sighed) Although you’re chosen out of random, I don’t mind having a human in the palace.

Tigress: It’s the first time in ten years where we actually see a human from outside the palace up close...

Po: Wait, you guys don’t go outside of this place?

Crane: No, we haven’t...

Viper: Not in ten years...

Po: So, why don’t you?

Shifu: To avoid being called monsters or beasts or anything bad.

Tigress: The tournament was the first time we were shown to the public.

Monkey: We thought they would react differently when we appeared but...

Mantis: It more seemed like they missed seeing us after ten years.

Po: I know you guys keep saying ten years and accident but how exactly did you all became like this?

Shifu: That is a story we don’t want to talk about... Let’s drop the subject. No one tell him the story. I mean if you tell him when I’m not around then I won’t do anything. Anyways, state your name, human.

Po: My name? Uh, it’s Po.

Shifu: Well then, Po. You have a lot of training ahead of you. I will be the one teaching you while also helping you find the cure for this corruption.

Po: Alright. Sweet!

Shifu: Of course, you’re not doing this search yourself so I would offer to help you.

Tigress: Master? If it’s alright, can we help too?

Shifu: Of course. Extra help is alright.

Po: So when can I start training?

Shifu: We’ll get a start tomorrow. Right now, it’s time for dinner.

Po: Oh! I hope you don’t mind if I cook for you guys!

Mantis: Really? You’ll cook dinner?

Po: I could make soup for you.

Crane: Alright, if you start serving us, give Viper and I one bowl.

Viper: We both like to share.

Po: Uh, sure. Less dirty dishes, am I right?

(During dinner)

Po: I know I’m bringing back the subject but is there a reason why these forms in particular?

Tigress: What do you think our names are?

Po: Yeah but... Shifu is just Shifu except he has red panda features.

Mantis: Sorry for butting in but I got a new acupuncture set last week and I want to try it on you after dinner, Po. You can be my test dummy.

Monkey: A test dummy but alive.

Viper: (turns to her boyfriend) Crane, dear? Is everything alright?

Crane: (mixing the liquid in their soup, frowning) Yeah... I am...

Viper: (sighed) We’ll find that cure and be human again. Don’t worry.

Crane: What if the cure doesn’t even exist? If it doesn’t, then why are we like this in the first place?

Viper: (placed her hand on his wing, smiling) Dear...

Crane: (stared at her then sighed) Sorry about that, love...

(After dinner)

Po: (sitting on the ground) Nice! A test dummy for Mantis!

Mantis: (on Po’s back) Now, it might feel funny, painful, and/or ticklish. Take your pick.

Viper: (comes into the room) Sorry about that. I had to do something.

Mantis: There you are, Viper. I need you to hold the box set for me. What were you doing?

Viper: Oh, you know...

(In the next room)

Crane: (setting up a canvas) Paint to ease the mind and calm down... (sighed and looked next door to see Viper’s silhouette, smiling) Thanks for the suggestion, love... (picked up the paintbrush and starts painting)

(Back with the three)

Mantis: Something to do with your boyfriend. Got it.

Viper: (held the box in her hand then looked at Po’s legs) I remember having legs...

Mantis: I remember having one pair of legs... Oh, and hands! Fingers!

Po: Yeah, because you’re now a snake and he’s an insect. Got it. Are you always nice to Crane?

Viper: Huh? Did you not hear what Mantis said? He’s my boyfriend.

Po: I know, I was just wondering. Ow!

Mantis: Sorry about that. Like I said, you might feel funny, painful, and/or ticklish.

Po: Well, it hurt so it’s painful. Ow!

(In Monkey’s room)

Monkey: (relaxing then heard Po’s yelps) Agh... (covered his ears)

(In Crane’s room)

Crane: (thinking) This is actually really calming. I’m just about— (heard Po’s yelp and messed up his painting) Gah! (stared at the canvas in shock) Oh, come on!

(In Po’s room)

Viper: (gasped) Oh dear...

Crane: (opens the door, annoyed) Can you not yell every second?! I’m trying to paint!

Mantis: Sorry about that. Why would you think it’s a good time to paint right now?

Viper: I was the one who suggested he could paint. He was stressed earlier.

Crane: I wanted to calm myself but now I’m the opposite of that!

Viper: (chuckled nervously at the two) Excuse me for a minute... (went towards Crane) Dear, come on. I need to talk to you for a minute. (grabbed his wing and took him to his room then closed the door)

Crane: (stressed) I’m... I can’t think right now...

Viper: I know, I know. You’re just really stressed and it’s because you’re seeing yourself in a negative way. I hate seeing you like that. You’ve been that way since the accident and it hurts me because I feel like it’ll ruin our relationship. I want you to think positive of yourself. Can you do that for me?

Crane: (stared at her then sighed) I’ll try...

Viper: (placed her hand on his cheek) Crane, listen. You’re not hideous and I know that. I also know that you’re upset that everyone has better corruptions than you. Right now, I need you to know that I love you...

Crane: (smiled a bit at her) I love you too...

Viper: (removes her hand from his cheek) Now I need to go. Mantis needs me to help him. (kissed his cheek) Bye, dear. See you soon. (opened the door and left)

Crane: (surprised by the cheek kiss then sighed happily) Bye, love...

(In Po’s room)

Viper: Sorry about that. Just needed to talk to Crane for a bit. (picked up and held the box)

Mantis: Thank god, you’re back.

Po: Has Crane always been like that?

Viper: Hmm? Pardon?

Po: The way he’s acting and was towards... himself! His own body! Was he always like that?

Viper: (looked away) N-No... No, he wasn’t before the accident...

Mantis: He’s just a worried guy like always.

Viper: (placed down the box, frightening him) No, he isn’t!

Mantis: Alright, calm down. I was just saying. Geez...

Po: Then why is he like that?

Viper: (sighed) Crane’s just really insecure of his corruption... He thinks he looks hideous and has the worst out of everyone... He’s upset that neither his arms nor legs survived the corruption or appeared from it...

Po: So he’s just a bird with a human head, huh? (Viper nods at him) How was he before it happened?

Viper: (smiled while looking at Crane’s silhouette) Really happy... Especially with me...

Mantis: (grabbed a few needles from the box and went to Po) You know, this would’ve been much easier if I held multiple needles in my hand but now I can only hold two or three.

Po: So, how did you all end up like this? Will it happen to me too?

Viper: You weren’t there when the accident happened so no.

Mantis: It might happen if you don’t find the cure in time.

Po: What? Is that true?

Viper: I hope not and you were never anywhere near the accident so I think you will be fine.

Po: Why do you all say “accident”? What exactly is the “accident”?

Mantis: I would tell but I don’t want to face the consequences Shifu has.

Viper: It happened ten years ago and all I can say is that before that, we were human like you. Seeing other humans and enjoying life.

(Tigress walks by and hears the conversation)

Viper: We didn’t think bad of ourselves because we were happy as humans. 

Po: So you’re not going to tell me?

Tigress: (walks in) If he’s staying here in the palace, then he should know the story. Shifu said he won’t do anything if we tell him. So I’ll tell him about how we became beasts... I’m about to tell you the story about... the “accident”...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sudden scene skips. I could imagine them being the same as the first movie. Once again, some scenes are altered to fit this AU


End file.
